


"Heroes"

by justforoneday



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, carol and maria being competitive, carolmaria, i love these two, late 80s AU, like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforoneday/pseuds/justforoneday
Summary: Carol decides to race Maria to work. Afterwards, they come to a realization about each other.Based on David Bowie's "Heroes".





	"Heroes"

_I, I will be king_

Carol decided that it would be a good idea to race Maria to work again. Maria couldn’t help but accept the challenge because of how competitive she knew they both were. But, she did have a sneaky suspicion that Carol would cheat again. Maria knew _exactly_  how to win her over.

_And you, you will be queen_

Carol knew just how she was going to win. She would act like she was following the path, like she wasn’t even thinking of taking a short-cut, and then make an immediate turn where she could speed even faster on the grass, or more like dirt, fields. But, Maria had a feeling that she would do this, so instead of trying to win, Maria would stay directly behind the bumper of Carol’s Mustang, and make sure that she didn’t cheat.

Once the race started, Carol was  _extremely_  confused. Why was Maria, one of the most competitive people she knew, allowing herself to lose? But instead of continuing on that thought, Carol decided to use this to her advantage and sped even further ahead. So, Maria followed exactly what she did. Carol realized that they were getting close to the base, so in order to make sure that she would win, she decided to go in through the opposite entrance.

Maria had a feeling that she would do this, and followed her all the way, confusing Carol even more. They arrived at the hangar, and Carol got out before Maria could.

_Though nothing will drive them away_

“What the hell was that about?” Carol pondered out loud as Maria stepped out of her Camaro.

“I was just making sure that you wouldn’t cheat again, which you did, by the way. So, technically, we both lost.”

“Well, maybe, technically, we both won.”  _Of course Carol would say that_ , Maria thought.

“Now the whole hangar is silently judging us, so if you think that’s a win…”

“Alright, alright,” Carol laughed, “Let’s just get to work, then.”

_We can beat them, just for one day_

Lawson told them that they were needed to test out the new A-10′s that the base had acquired, and she didn’t know anyone better than those two.

“Be careful, hotshots. Don’t get too crazy up there. We wouldn’t want to  _actually_ pay for those jets.”

“Yes ma’am,” Carol said while giving her a mock salute. “We’ll keep an eye out.”

Carol turned to at Maria, a cunning smirk forming on her face. “Want a re-do from this morning?”

“You bet your ass, Danvers.”

_We can be heroes, just for one day_

Carol and Maria started off slow because of all of the advanced equipment on the brand-new A-10′s, but once they got the hang of it, it was go time. Maria knew that this time there was no room for cheating, because there was also no rules. Carol was also aware of this, which made her even more competitive, because this would show who was truly better at flying.

Carol flew into an upside down barrel roll, which completely caught Maria off-guard. Maria decided to one up her by flying straight up into the air, doing a huge spiraled flip, and then ending her trick by finishing right next to Carol.

Once they had landed, Carol was in awe. Not only with how Maria was obviously the better pilot, but also  _Maria_.

“Holy shit.”

“Told you I’d win, Danvers.”

Maria was about to report back to Lawson, but Carol stopped her.

“Wait.”

Carol kissed Maria not only of astonishment, but also because she realized one thing while they were flying together. She realized that Maria was the one that she loved spending time with, whether it be going out to drink or racing to work. But Carol mostly realized  _love_. It only shows ever so often and Carol knew exactly that it was what she was feeling.

And so Maria kissed her back. With the same amount of love as well. Because she knew that their love would keep them together and let them keep peace not only with their partnership, but also with their courage. _Because that’s what heroes do._

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this!! I have been wanting to make a songfic for a while, and I thought that "Heroes" would be perfect for these two. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
